


Have You Come Up With A Name For Your Chassis?

by Asahi_9L1314



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Seb and the names of his chassis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahi_9L1314/pseuds/Asahi_9L1314
Summary: It is a nice name, isn’t it?It needs to have some fun behind, so let’s see if Lucilla behaves.Or one where Sebastian appreciates his fellow racers with his genuine heart.And obviously, get appreciated as well.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr & Sebastian Vettel, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo & Sebastian Vettel, Kevin Magnussen & Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris & Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel (At the end)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. Lucilla

**Author's Note:**

> The names of Seb's chassis just stuck in my head and I have to do something about it.  
> Hopefully, will be a short fun ride before I get back to the other series haha  
> I got the meaning from Google, so....... finger crossed that it is accurate.  
> Alright, I hope you enjoy it! And let me know your thoughts~

_Lucilla: Graceful Light (Italian origin)_

To be honest, Sebastian can’t remember when and where exactly he first met Daniel Ricciardo, probably in the Red Bull office building sometime closed to the winter break. 

Before this new contract announced, Sebastian was used to be the newbie joining the old members most of the time. Now the table was turned, the so-called next-generation was coming. He was not very sure about how things would go. 

A newbie could be a pain in the ass, you know. At least he himself was the pain in a lot of people’s ass before. 

But hey, he was a four-time champion now and he was not here to be played. Maybe he should try to look serious and cut this Ricciardo guy down to size a bit, with his cold-hearted badass looking sunglasses on. Oh, for sure. 

He was an Aussie? 

OK, then…… _Make sure you don’t take your “Kniiife” with you!_

How about that? A bit cliche, and was the only line he knew about Australian accent, but it should be good enough to show the Aussie some sort of welcome, a perfect balance between friendly and scary. 

He even practiced the line a few times in front of the mirror before he was lead into a conference room for the first drivers meeting.

And he was the first one to arrive. This was not good. A scary, powerful senior teammate should only walk in the room when everyone’s been waiting for him for a decade. 

He went to his usual seat and sat down his sunglasses to wait. And a few minutes later, some noises were coming from the outside hallway. 

Before he could see anything, a deep rumbling laugh with a bunch of loud claps literally pierced through the door, full of energy. Then before Sebastian could put back his cool glasses on, a huge beaming smile just shot straight at his face. 

A tall guy with dark brown fluffy curly hair and beautiful tanned skin just looked straight in his eyes. And the smile just got even bigger. Like, how?!

This was not how Sebastian pictured their first meeting, or he should say not how he pictured this Ricciardo teammate. No one warned him a sun full of light would drive a fast car in a circle. 

Sebastian almost felt heatstroke inside the room. All his plans went straight out of the window. 

“Hi, Daniel Ricciardo. Please don’t take me as a weird person, but I am really really a huge fan of you.” He walked forward and raise his hand to Sebastian, “And could you sign my march? Please?” Another huge beam of a smile. 

Sebastian could feel his face just automatically follow suit and returned a big big grin. He couldn’t help it, “Can’t wait to be your teammate. Where is the marker?”

And they shook hands. And they just clicked like that. 

And they probably became the comedian duo in F1 since day one. They could not even sit still for 3 mins when filming commercials, just laughed their asses off for no reason. 

Even they only got to be teammates for a season, it still is one of the most treasured memories Sebastian has. He knows Daniel will always hold a special place in his heart. It might sound strange, but he sometimes considered Daniel as one of the few people in the grip that witnessed his last bit of reckless youth. 

He is still young, of course, 32 is not a big deal, but he has grown up a lot. Even he himself can tell his vibe changed so much after joining Ferrari. It is not a bad thing at all, but he still likes to know that there is someone out there who knows his old jokes and old joys. 

Plus, Daniel is just the most warm-hearted person in the world, even burning-hearted if it is possible. No matter what uniforms they are racing in, what kind of race they just had, Daniel will always come to Sebastian for a hug or a pat on the should, or even just a few blows of air on his neck that Sebastian didn’t even notice, as a gesture of a Good job, Well done, Congrats, or Fuck you depends on the situations.

It is just comforting to still have Daniel in this sport with him. 

So even on a very public occasion like the first pre-race press conference of the new season, in front of media from all over the world, he still feels comfortable enough to pull out his old Aussie accent trick. 

“Make sure you don’t take your kniiife with you!” It might get a bit rusty, but he runs with it anyway.

Daniel just immediately gives out the biggest grin as usual, “That’s alright. That’s an Aussie accent.” 

Then he even gives him some assuring pats on his back. 

“He tried, blessed him.”

And all the media just laughs with them and decides to write it as a cute funny episode in their news. 

Well, this is Daniel. 

And Sebastian will always treasure him as his graceful light.


	2. Margherita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Margherita: Daisy, Pearl (Italian origin)_

_Margherita: Daisy, Pearl (Italian origin)_

Sebastian has been an early morning person for quite a few years now, especially during testing weeks and race weekends. He just loves the peace and quietness on the track before people wake up and things pile up. And the only chance he gets to really feel these is early in the morning. 

It is Day 1 of the pre-season testing in Barcelona. Outdoor temperature is not on its most lovely level, but it is 10 to 7 in the morning, not much you can ask for. And Sebastian is not gonna let the weather stop his early walk on the track. 

But apparently, he is not the only one here this morning. 

“OHHHH! Fuck, shot!” 

Some scratching noises with a loud curse come out from nowhere. Quite a strong British accent. And before Sebastian can even react, a bike just flies past him in the most unstable way and then flops flat on the side. 

“Ouch! This is stupid.”

Sebastian immediately runs over to check on the person, “Are you okay? Is anything hurt?” 

The person on the ground, well, maybe he should say, the kid on the ground, snaps up to look at him, eyes so wide like an innocent deer get caught by the headlight, “No! No, I am, er… I am okay. I am okay.” 

Sebastian reaches out a hand to help him get up and sees the McLaren logos on his hoodie and beanie. 

“So you are Carlos’s new teammate?”

The kid scratches the back of his neck and replies, “Yeah……”, He flashes a quick smile to Sebastian, but shyly avert his eyes away immediately, “and I am sorry for almost crashing into you……, I just didn’t expect to see anyone this early.” 

“And, I am Lando, Lando Norris, by the way.” 

He reaches out his hand for a proper handshake, but then suddenly remembered he just held Sebastian’s hand to get up, so he awkwardly stops himself halfway, “Oh, I guess we already done the handshake part……”

Sebastian laughs. This Lando kid seems so shy and nervous. So he gently wraps an arm around Lando’s shoulder and rocks him side to side for two-three times, “Guess this will work too, body shake.”

He can tell a big laugh almost burst out from Lando but he immediately covers his mouth with his hands and muffled it down. But his body still uncontrollably shivering due to the urge to laugh out loud, and his face gets all pink. 

“What is it?” Sebastian can’t help but amused by the kid’s comical reactions. 

Lando literally has to wipe the tears in his eyes before he speaks again, “No, it is just the song……. Moving up and down, side to side, like a roller coaster…” 

Hmmmmmm…., what?

“…..Does it suppose to be a song?” There might be some generation gaps here, Sebastian realizes.

“Wait, you don’t know the song?” Lando’s eyes just go wide again.

The next second, a bike is pushed into Sebastian’s hands, while Lando pulls out his phone from the pocket, peels away his glove with his mouth, and busily typing and swiping on his phone. 

Then a disco beat - well, he might know a word EDM but not sure how to use it - just drops, music booming loud from Lando’s phone. 

“The ultimate bop song, Seb!”

Bop song, and Seb.

OK. Here we go.

It is gonna be a fun morning. 

“Do you usually exercise this early?” 

A few rounds of walks with more bop songs later, the two drivers take seats on the grandstand and watch the sun goes fully up. 

Lando shakes his head, “No, not this early. But you know, it is my official first day, found it a bit hard to sleep for long.” His eyes drop to the ground where the tip of his shoes is nervously drawing circles. 

Sebastian looks at the new driver sitting next to him, cast in the golden morning sunlight, with nervousness but also excitement on his face. 

So young and shy and fresh, with the purest courage and excitement to navigate the professional world and to do the thing that he has been so passionate about. 

It can’t help but reminds Sebastian of himself, the time when he was as new, no legacies to carry, no expectations to meet, no stress and disappointment to deal with. 

Just young and free. 

It is not that Sebastian doesn’t have all these feelings and excitement now, but it is just not the same. Nothing can compare to the first time. And it is refreshing to see all these radiate on Lando. 

“I was so nervous on my first day too, almost crashed the car during testing.” Sebastian leans back with a small smile on his lips, “but hey, just flat out and keep pushing, right? Even crashing is worthy.” 

Lando returns him a blushful smile, bright light in his eyes. 

And Sebastian is sure he will like this kid a lot 

Except for the fact that this kid is also a social media king, and the fact that he unexpectedly insists on giving Sebastian New Media 101 lessons. 

And what they called him again, Meme Lord? 

“Seb! ” 

Sebastian just came back to the Ferrari garage from a pre-race press conference, and he can see Lando is running towards him with a phone holding up in his hand.

Did he call Lewis Lew too? Or it is just him?

His trained instincts make him put up his sunglasses on immediately. 

“Let’s do a selfie to put on Instagram. A cheer-up before the race weekend for our fans.” 

“No selfie and no Instagram, Lando.” 

But Lando has already aimed the camera at them. Before Sebastian can turn away his face, the animations on the screen catch his eyes. 

“What is this?” He puts down his glasses a bit to have a clearer look. The animations catch both of their faces now.

“Oh, you mean the filters?” Lando moves around his head, “They can even follow your movement. So cool, right?” 

Sebastian gets even closer to the phone, “But how? How does this work?” Not at all bothered by the cute puppy ears and nose on his face.

Maybe Sebastian is much more matured and experienced in a lot of things now compared to the time he just started his career, but at least his curiosities towards anything and everything never changes. 

Guess there is a reason why the relationship between him and Lando works out. 

And although Lando is not sure how app technologies work, being the social media king he is, he at least knows when is the best time to capture an Insta hit picture and so secretly pushes the camera button on the side.

He decides, he will post this puppy Sebastian picture when this four-time hero crowed his fifth championship. 

Until then, stay tuned guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not exactly how I planned it, but the chapter made its own choice I guess haha  
> Hope you like this little piece too~ :)


	3. Loria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loria: Laurel tree or sweet bay tree symbolic of Honor and Victory (English origin)_

_Loria: Laurel tree or sweet bay tree symbolic of Honor and Victory (English origin)_

“Not really necessary to mention the importance of the Italian Grand Prix for Ferrari. It’s basically our biggest race of the season.”

And, yeah. Today is absolutely one of the legendary days for the team in its history, especially for its 90th anniversary. 

There is just no word Sebastian can use to describe this moment, that burning passion, roaring excitement, and flags, and songs, and cheers, and the red. Everything out there is what Sebastian treasures and appreciates every single day in his life. 

He sits on the front wheel of his car in the garage watching all the things that are happening right now on the podium from afar, sharing the same happiness. 

And the racer who brings back the victory and the pride, and brings out all these joys and excitement is now stepping up to the winner podium. 

Even with both Mercedes chasing him down on his neck, Charles managed to pull out everything the car has and everything he has to keep the competitors at the back. An amazing job is not even enough to describe his performance today. It is pure magic. And Sebastian is just so so so proud of and happy for Charles.

It is definitely not an easy journey so far for the young driver with all the legacies he has to carry with and the huge, even to an unfair level, the amount of expectations he has to meet. Sebastian knows how critics doubted about Ferrari signing a young driver. And to be honest, both Charles and the team, even Sebastian, did take a great risk for that decision. But everything is paying off now. A big slap on the face to the haters. 

And it might also be a slap on his face, in some people’s point of view.

But Sebastian is, of course, matured enough to separate personal feelings. People outside might like to focus on the potential rivalry between the teammates, but only people who really know him know how much more important for Sebastian to see the team win in this special circus, even with the fact that the win is not from him, and the fact that his race was just gone way way wrong and horrible. 

As long as Ferrari wins. As long as the red uniform is on the podium. It is worth it.

Sebastian turns his attention back to the podium, now Charles just received the trophy, and with no hesitation, he lifts the trophy high up, with a firm fist in the air. The crowd is roaring, and the whole team is out there hugging each other with tears in their eyes. 

He stands up from his car in the empty garage to witness his teammate’s victory with honor. Charles has given the team what they deserved and has been waiting for for so long. The pressure and anxiety Sebastian has been building up upon himself is finally lifted up a bit. And he is deeply grateful for that. As to the rest of the sorrow, regrets, and stress, he can deal with them later himself. 

When Charles finally makes his way back to the garage, Sebastian is waiting for him with open arms. Charles just runs straight to him and buries himself in the hug. Sebastian can see the tears in his eyes.

“Thank you, Charles. Thank you.” 

“We made it, Seb! This is for all of us.” Charles’s voice is a bit muffled in his shoulder, but his excitement is loud and clear. 

“No, you made it. And you can’t imagine how proud and grateful I am.” 

Charles just tightens his hold on his teammate. No more needs to be said. 

Only when all the cheers wind down, does Charles pull away from Sebastian, “And, not to be pushy, but will I finally get my promised shoes this time?” tone full of playfulness, “I think I’ve done enough to earn it now at this point?”

The out-of-nowhere reminder makes Sebastian laugh out loud. That’s true, he promised to gift Charles some shoes during a filming a while ago, shoe size 42 and a half. And Charles has been chasing him on that at almost every occasion he can, for fun of course. 

“Well, I don’t know, maybe you have to trade it with your trophy.” Sebastian puts a hand under his chin and pretends to put in some serious considerations.

Charles burst into laughter, “I mean if it is designer’s and, you know, comes with signature and stuff. Yeah, it can be negotiable.”

“Will see how it goes then.” Sebastian pats on Charles back, “Now go change, you have a party waiting.” 

Maybe - as Sebastian watching the younger driver running back to his room with happy skips, he thinks to himself - maybe it is the time now, to let the younger ones carry on the legacies.

Just like the last few talks he had with Kimi before his departure, Ferrari is all about its people, and their job is to carry its glory until the next hero brings in more victories and honor. And Sebastian doesn’t mind being the one to pass on the torch, not at all.

But of course, he won’t make it that easy. 

And he is glad that the Taxi driver in Italy gets his back on that.

“So you guys went to the Grand Prix today?” As soon as Sebastian and Charles get in the taxi, the driver initiates the conversation. 

“Yeah, yeah, we went to the race today,” Charles replies, being the more native speaker out of the two.

“I heard Ferrari won.” The driver seems really interested in the topic, “And the young guy they have is pretty good? I keep hearing of him at the moment.” 

Sebastian almost laughs out but tries his best to keeps it in. 

“I hope he was pretty good.” Charles is very much amused by the situation too, “Thank you very much!” 

And only when they arrive at the restaurant, does Charles reveal that he is actually The Young Guy. It takes some convincing until Sebastian asks the driver if he needs help to have a picture with Charles. The driver literally drops his phone in shock when he sees Sebastian’s face. 

And it soon turns to be a mini fan meeting for the driver with Sebastian, and the long-forgotten GP winner happily serves as the photographer of the year. 

Guess the world has its way to sort everything out, at least for now.

As promised, a few GPs later, Charles finds a box wrapped in beautiful gift wrappers sit in his room, with a note on the top: Make sure you drink your champaign with it next time. 

Charles opens the box with an amused smile on his face and finds a pair of shoes from that famous brand’s collection with Lewis.

And a handwriting card is inserted under the shoes.

_To The Young Guy:_

_Just in case you still want my signature. :)_

_Lewis_

“This is cheating, Seb!”

He shouts really loud towards the direction of Sebastian’s room. 

And he is sure he hears Sebastian and Lewis’s laughter from that direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turns out this chapter is the hardest one to write so far. >.<  
> Took me a while, but I tried lol  
> Thanks again for reading~


	4. Lina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lina: Tender (Germany origin), Pretty and Elegant (Other origins)_

_Lina: Tender (Germany origin), Pretty and Elegant (Other origins)_

If anyone ever gonna ask him how he thinks about Carlos Sainz, Sebastian will just gonna put it out loud, the first thing in his mind: Carlos is a beautiful, beautiful man. 

It is true that Formula 1 is a bit more of a male sport at this moment, and most of the time, they are just fast and furious (yeah, just go check the team radio yourself). But, Sebastian thinks, it is always a bonus to have a driver like Carlos on the grid. Beast on the track, and beauty off the track, right?

He might first catch the public’s attention as the next Fernando Alonso, but for the people who get to know him up close, the Spaniard is just so much more than that. Carlos is a package, inside out. 

Just like now, right after the FP3 in the paddock, he just randomly grabs a dolly from nowhere and starts to play around like he is on a skateboard, with all the cool poses and even some advanced tricks. But then, the next second, he slips over the pitlane and just falls flat ass on the grass and laughs himself to death like a dork. 

Sebastian might be one of the few that catch this scene and fails to hold back his laughter. 

Carlos hears the sound and turns to look at him. But instead of an embarrassed expression, he just spontaneously puts a finger on his lips, then winks at Sebastian pointedly.

He is not sure how Carlos manages to pack all the coolness, funniness, silliness, and sexiness in one body, guess it might be something to do with the Spanish gene, but yeah, it works perfectly. And so Sebastian decides to smile back and do a zipping-up sign over his mouth as a reply. 

Your little episode is safe with me, mi amigo.

But of course, what is really pleasant in the eyes is the way Carlos positions himself among other drivers, and the way he builds all the friendships in the paddock. 

How he was aggressive and eager as an F1 driver to challenge his all-time hero Fernando race after race, but still uphold the highest respect and admiration to Fernando. And how he takes pride in pushing McLaren’s ranking higher and higher, but at the same time constantly praises Renault, Haas, and other teams as equally strong and valuable competitors. 

And let’s not forget, he has been teammates with Max, Daniil, Pierre, Nico, and now Lando. They are all different personalities. And Carlos just manages to be good mates with all of them. 

The balance and humbleness itself are beautiful. 

“¿Cómo va todo? ” 

A familiar Spanish phrase just came right at the moment.

Sebastian snaps out of his thought and sees the hyped Spaniard walking towards him with a cup of coffee in hand from behind. It is the Abu Dhabi weekend, and Carlos seems more relaxed and chill than usual for the last game.

“Así, así.” He takes Carlos’s hand and bumps their shoulder as a hello, “Am I still using it correctly?” 

Carlos laughs, “Oh, mate. Your Spanish is the best in my championship chart. Much higher than Lewis and Charles. Trust me, I got you.” 

“Hahaha, great. Exactly the P1 that I need.” Sebastian jokes along, “But yeah, still don't know many words. There was a word popped up last time during filming, chipotle……? Something like that, Charles and I were just so lost.”

Carlos’s signature caramel eyes just go so wide almost comically, “You guys don’t know what is chipotle? like, not at all? Not even the brand?” 

Sebastian just shrugs, doesn’t know what to say.

“Ohhhhh, mate! I won’t say it is great food, but we have to go together next time, first cheat meal during the winter break.” Carlos casually throws an arm around Sebastian’s shoulder and starts to make plans for next week.

But before the winter break, they do have the last parade of the season waiting for them.

The interviewers start their routine once everyone gets in the parade truck. Carlos notices that Sebastian has put on his sunglasses and just keeps his back facing the cameras, obviously not in the mood to talk much in public. 

Although most of the questions to other drivers are basic and regular, Carlos understands once they get to Sebastian, the questions will definitely be surrounding the topics of this year’s ranking and next year’s contract. Nothing fun.

Especially, after the rumors spiked up earlier this week about the list of drivers that might potentially take over Sebastian’s Ferrari seat. 

But of course, there is no way they can avoid the interviews. 

“……Obviously, it is quite clear that we are not where we want to be, but hopefully next year we are. So, it is not only one thing, it is always a combination of things. And the team and I are keeping options open, and will need to see what works out the best for us.” 

Carlos doesn’t want to overthink things, but he does think the Ferrari driver sounds a bit tired. It somehow makes him feel uneasy. Everyone loves to see the playful and cheerful Sebastian, but sometimes they forget, once a while, the four-time champion might need a pat on the back as well, just like anyone else. 

He sighs and walks over to the spot next to Sebastian after the interviewer left. 

“You know, I think you look really good in red.” 

The Spaniard comments with a significant smile.

Sebastian is a bit lost at first but soon gets the tender meaning behind, “You think so? Gracias,” he replies with a genuine smile.

“You look pretty good in orange too.”

Carlos laughs with understanding and pats on Sebastian’s shoulder.

The truck is gradually slowing down towards the end of the parade, but the audiences’ cheers and claps are just getting louder and louder. Sebastian takes a last look of all the passionate fans from all around the world, one of the reasons that keeps him going all these years, before stepping out of the truck. 

Yes, no matter how the score looks like in the Driver’s and Constructor’s Championship right now, no matter what is happening under the table or behind the door about everyone’s future, they still have the last race of the season to finish, and Sebastian already can't wait for the new season to start. 

Carlos takes off his cap to wave to the fans as well, then turn back to Sebastian. 

“Let’s just hope we can keep it this way for a bit longer, yeah?” 

And Sebastian just winks at him as the reply. 

Only time will tell.

But yeah, a week later something else comes first. A random message is received on Sebastian’s phone:

_Where are you, mate? We already got our orders._

With a picture where Carlos and Lando are posing with food in a restaurant called Chipotle. 

Before Sebastian can reply, another message comes in:

_Hurry up, we already ordered the chicken pizza for you!_

With a picture of the famous Maya building Chichen Itza. 

Oh, Carlos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to say, this chapter is even harder... huge block lol  
> I wanted to go with a lighter vibe, but the contract thing does make me uneasy :(  
> Anyways, hope Carlos here brings up some comfort to whoever needs it right now~  
> Kudos and comments if you feel like it :)  
> And, enjoy!


	5. Eva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Eva: Life, Living One, Full of Life (Latin, Hebrew origin)_

_“We wanna win, we wanna have fun, we wanna enjoy racing.”_

Sebastian will not deny that 2014 was a pretty tough year for him, both on the track and off the track. 

With all the regulation changes and car development, he knew he was not happy anymore when driving Formula One. His disillusionment about the direction F1 was going in was rising, as well as his doubt about whether he was getting the same level of enjoyment from the race. And it even reached a point that he started to ask himself if he wanna stop. 

And not getting on the podium, leave alone winning, for 4 consecutive races definitely made the whole situation worse. 

Behind the scene, the approach from Ferrari was also making the whole thing more complicated. On one hand, it was the team that had been there for him through all his highs and lows and helped him get 4 championship titles, but on the other hand, it was the team he had dreamt about since day one. 

He was torn between the team options, but also between the sport and himself, until he was hit by soccer in the paddock one day in Belgian. 

He was so deep in his thought that he didn’t even realize what and who hit him in the back for a second, but then he saw the famous rookie from McLaren running to him with an apologetic face.

“Any good at soccer?” 

Sebastian picked up the ball and looked at Kevin Magnussen. 

They didn’t talk much before, but he decided to make some use of a distraction. Like, why not?

Kevin sensed the challenge in his tone, raised his eyebrow with an anticipative smile.

“Well, I guess we have to find out.”

It supposed to be a small exercise session as usual before the free practice, but after a few rounds, they just unconsciously turned it into an intense one-on-one that full of sweat. Of course, they had to make a competition out of everything, even they didn’t intend to.

And though Sebastian’s soccer skill might be better and scored more, he had to admit Kevin was a tough fighter. He would not give up until the end. 

“I guess I am done with the weekend. I should just go home now.” 

Sebastian collapsed to the ground, joking while catching his breath. He literally felt so tired as if he just finished a proper race.

Kevin laughed at his dramatic statement, also lying on the ground next to Sebastian with a sweaty red face.

“No, can not just let you go home like this. Need to fight you on the track and see if I can get some points back,” tone full of excitement. 

Sebastian just turned to Kevin, didn’t say anything.

Maybe it was the last bit of adolescent on Kevin’s flush face, maybe it was the pure, even naive bravery in his word, or maybe it was just the passion in his tone. But something in Kevin’s response that Sebastian couldn’t put in a word just poked him at the heart in a totally unexpected way. 

“You think you can beat me?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

Kevin shrugs shyly but also confidently, “Well, maybe not with the car right now. But I guess I can try beat myself first, and hopefully, along the way bring some challenges to you.” 

At the end of the day, he was a rookie debuted with a record-breaking P2. Everything could happen in the race.

Sebastian nodded, liking his attitude a lot.

“Do you like your car?” 

Kevin thought about it for a while before looking back at Sebastian, “The car is great, but to be honest, I still really like my go-kart. You know, just the engine and four wheels…,” he took a brief stop before he could put his thought in English better, “……it feels more about _you_ racing instead of the _car_ racing.” 

It was a pretty abstract way to put it, but Sebastian thought he got what Kevin meant. For good or bad, F1 was definitely more about the car and the team strategies nowadays. And that was why he was hesitant about his future in this sport.

“But no matter what, we are still the one controlling the wheels, right?” 

Kevin stood back up and handed a bottle of water to Sebastian. 

Sebastian looked at the water and then Kevin, somehow felt an indescribable burden on his shoulder got lifted off a little bit.

“Do you wanna see my car?” He offered, not even sure why.

Kevin was obviously surprised by his offer. Not only because it was a rare chance to see other teams’ cars, but more importantly the champion’s car. 

“I mean, of course, if your boss won't bite my head off?”

Sebastian just laughed at his exaggeration.

“Guess we will have to find out.” 

Long story short, Horner was not happy having a McLaren peeping in his garage. And Kevin did battle hard with not one but two champions in the race Fernando and Sebastian, and only got overtaken by Sebastian in the last lap. 

What a fighter. What a race. 

Sebastian climbed out of his car and went to pat on Kevin’s helmet as a congratulation after the rookie parked.

True, he still missed out on the podium, but he thought, he knew what he should be fighting for in the future.

And sometimes, history just keeps repeating itself. 

Six years later, Sebastian finds himself again in the same situation. New rules are coming and he is out of contract soon.

Just when he is wandering in the Melbourne paddock deep in his thought, soccer comes from nowhere hits him hard in the back. And the same person is running towards him with a still apologetic but more mature face.

“I guess your soccer is not getting any better.” Sebastian holds the ball under his right foot and smiles at Kevin.

Kevin grins back, “Damn it, I was planning to take you out of the race with that.” 

And of course, it has to turn into a soccer battle again. But this time, with Romain and Charles.

“How is the car this season?” Sebastian asks while wiping the sweat off his face with his T-shirt after the game. Haas suffered a lot in the 2019 season, and he does hope the team gets a better car this year.

“Do you wanna come and see?” Kevin takes a swig of water.

Sebastian nodded wittily, “You don't worry I go smash some doors, or just take over your seat?” 

Kevin just laughs out loud.

“I mean, if you don’t mind getting yelled at by Guenther, and are willing to switch with your seat.”

Sebastian just follows Kevin to his garage, doesn’t reply more.

To be honest, there was a time the rumor of Ferrari considering Kevin to take over Kimi’s seat was not as much a rumor as they put out in front of the media. Though Sebastian knew it would be Charles in the end, Kevin indeed made it very close on the list. 

But, hey, it is definitely more interesting for F1 to have Kevin stay with Haas, right? The intense battles in the midfield, the back-and-forth with Guenther, and the smashing doors. Well, not in a bad way. 

And more importantly, it is the straight-forwardness and the freedom to grow that Kevin deserves. No more big teams' established molds that he had to fit in, and no more behind-the-door politics that he caught in between like his early years. 

Just pure passion. Race for his heart. 

And that’s what they all should be, right? That’s what this sport is really about. Just you and your car, you against yourself. 

And Kevin, being the pure fighter he is, never fails to remind Sebastian of his own passion and fire. They may be two very different people, but deep down, Sebastian knows they are the same type of racer.

“You think you can beat me this time?” 

Sebastian asks, in the same way he remembers.

And Kevin just shrugs with an understanding smile on his lips.

“You just either go full throttle or no throttle, right?”

Sebastian nods with all his sincerity, hands firmly pat on Kevin’s back. As an assurance to Kevin, but more, an assurance to himself. 

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the Viking Kevin came out in recent two days just pushed me to post this out lol  
> Literally "full throttle or no throttle" haha  
> Let me know your thoughts~~  
> And hope you enjoy! :)


	6. Gina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gina: Queen (Italian origin)_

_"Ultimately, you have one life. And it is yours. You should make use of it. So, do what you like, spend time with people that you like. I think, it sounds very simple, but obviously, if you look at a lot of people and a lot of situations, it’s not that easy. ”_

It is just numb for most of the part. 

Sebastian climbs out of his damaged car, passes all the passionate fans in the stands, walks back to the garage, while hearing the engines - other cars’ engines - roaring down the circuit. People are all cheering, so loud and so energetic that you can only actually feel it when you are in front of it. 

Even if it is not about you, not for you, not to you.

Sebastian keeps his helmet on and visor down. He will have his head held up, but just need a moment to collect himself. 

It is the 3rd to the last race of this season. And he just wants to focus on the rest of the races and not to overthink what every little incident and result will mean in a bigger picture. 

One race at a time, right?

He instinctively smiles a bit to himself under the helmet upon thinking of the person who said it, but fails to keep it lingering long.

“……I think it is more structural from the rear suspension. Obviously, we’ll have a look now and see. But I am here, and they are racing, so something is not right.” Sebastian answers some of the questions after changing back to his uniform because he can not avoid it, and then heads to his engineer team. 

He is tired. He feels much more exhausted than he thought he was, mentally and physically. When walking down the paddock, he can feel all the cheers, the screams, the clapping, the engine sounds, and the team radio all start to fade away. And it just suddenly hits him right at the spot like that, so real and clear: The race and the world go on, with him or without him. 

Of course, along with his career, he always knows, logically somewhere in the future, this moment will come. He’d already witnessed a lot with his former teammates, especially with Kimi. But when the moment of realization actually hits, it still manages to hit him in his most unprotected spot in the most unexpected way. 

The amount of sore and pain that pour out of his heart through the crack is overwhelming. He doesn’t even know these feelings exist before. And he can’t help but has to stop walking and takes in a deep breath to steady himself. 

“Are you ok?” Britta turns to check on him. 

Then all the reality just flashes back into Sebastian’s mind with her voice. All the noise from the surroundings and the circuit, all the talkings and snapshotting, people that walk towards him and pass him. 

The world is speeding, but also watching. 

And with the helmet or not, he is still the 4-time world champion. And he still needs to act like a champion, like a lion of his pack. 

So he straightens up his back, lets out of a deep sigh before catching up with Britta quickly, and puts an arm around her shoulder, “Yeah, yeah.” tries his best to look as casual as he can manage to. 

“Do you know why Mufasa died?” 

Britta frowns a little bit out of confusion but keeps walking, “Are we talking about Lion King now? Out of nowhere?” 

It was just a small joke Lewis made a while ago about the news of Ferrari signing with the Sauber young driver after spending a whole day watching Disney with his niece and nephew.

 _Mattia finds his Simba._ Lewis said back then. 

Sebastian smiles at his own question, tightens his hold on Britta for a second, then just lets go of her as well as all the noises that start to pile up in his mind, and walk ahead, “……because Simba needs to grow and become the king.”

With all the available data, the briefing with the team doesn't take too long. Obviously, it is a big frustration for the team that they lost P2 this early. The tension is high. And Sebastian doesn’t mind taking the heat if that’s what the team needs.

But at the end of the day, they still have Charles fighting hard on the track for all of them. And the only thing Sebastian can do is try his best to cheer the team up for Charles and keep them motivated. 

He stays in the garage to watch the race with the crew. He tries to stay focus on his teammate’s performance, but his heartbeat does rise when a certain Mercedes driver overtakes the lead. 

How amazing it would be for Lewis to have a win for his 150th podium and his 6th world championship title. The highest high you can get. And Sebastian finds his heart swells with excitement and pride even just imagining it. 

But then, his heart just drops the next second when he realizes he will not be on the same podium celebrating with him. 

It used to be their thing. Playing around on the podium, spraying champagne all over each other, and teasing each other in front of the media with jokes and touches that only a few people know the true meanings behind.

But look at them now, Lewis is still keeping his game up while he can’t even finish his race. 

He knows how hard this season has been for the Brit. With Niki passed away and the tighter and tighter pushing from Valtteri, Max, and Charles. Lewis has a lot on his shoulders. No need to also mention the pressure that comes with his previous 5 titles. 

Sebastian has been there himself before, the stress is just too high for others to imagine. 

But no matter what situation life throws at him, Lewis still manages to stay headstrong, keeps fighting, keeps improving, keeps delivering, one race at a time. And even he got defeated sometimes, he came back with a win the next time. 

Just like a real champion. 

And, Sebastian thinks, that might be the last straw that truly separates Lewis from other drivers, including himself. That remarkable resilience, that strength to bounce back time after time. 

Sebastian just can’t wait to see his champion to step up high again and claim his title. Even though his heart may crack a bit more, he can deal with it later. 

Sometimes, the highest high just has to come with the lowest low, right?

Then, it is the checkered flag. 

“it’s Lewis Hamilton! Champion of the World!!” The anchor proudly announces.

This is it. 

“Still we rise, guys! Still, we rise!” Lewis says in his radio.

Yes, this is it.

Sebastian has to shut his eyes and tightens his grip on his arms to keep a hold onto the joy and pride that are threatening to burst out his chest. 

As the one stands closest to witness everything Lewis goes through on and off the grid all these years, the emotions he is experiencing are just too much to put into words. 

But he holds his breath tight until he sees Charles crossed the line too. He was so close to the podium. A tough race for Ferrari and his young teammate.

Despite his instinct to run and congrats the champion, Sebastian follows the mechanics to Charles as soon as the car is back to the pit lane and pulls the kid into a tight hug. 

He knows Charles is one of the most self-critical people, and he just wants to make sure he is not putting himself down. 

“I am stupid… there was a gap, but I just messed up my chance……” Charles buries himself on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Shush, you did great.” Sebastian takes off Charles’s helmet and pushes the dim hairs out of his forehead. 

“But……”

“No buts.” Sebastian massages the back of Charles’s neck, “You did amazing, and you should enjoy the moment.” with a few more assuring pats on his back.

Only when the rest of the team all come to congrats Charles finishing another race, does Sebastian quietly step aside from the picture and finally head to Mercedes. 

The champion is having the time of his life with his team outside the garage. 

Sebastian stays at the back of the garage and looks out. He can see Lewis is stepping up on the wheel of his car facing his fans with a British flag on his back. 

When he extends his arms, the flag just flies with the wind, like his wings. 

And it somehow reminds Sebastian of the line that used to be on his suit, Give You Wings.

There were times that Sebastian could feel it was not only on his suit but also on his back. And now, he sees the wings on lewis’s back. The drivers that rise from the ashes and fly high again and again.

What an incredible journey he has. All the dark times, harsh criticisms, tough rivalries, heartbreaking up-and-downs and self-doubts, all come to just one simple thing: Still I Rise. 

Sebastian feels the indescribable heaviness in his heart, but also can’t help but finds himself smiling.

And when Lewis runs to throw himself to his team, Sebastian takes it as a cue for him to leave. 

It’s Lewis’s time and Mercedes’s time, no need to have him to stain the happiness. 

Angela catches him leaving and tries to keep him for the celebration. But Sebastian just shakes his head slightly, doesn’t know what to say all of a sudden. 

Maybe he just needs a moment for himself, when it gets a bit too hard to do what he loves the most, and to spend time with who he loves the most. 

Sebastian manages to arrive at the house in New York just before midnight with the earliest flight he can get on, skipping all the events and avoiding all the calls and texts. 

He does want to pick up Roscoe and Coco from Lewis’s friend in town, but decides to drop it when he realizes the time zone in NYC. 

Maybe the universe also knows that he is not in the best condition to be around right now, neither with human nor with pets.

Sebastian takes a shower to fresh up, and then just sits in the balcony, letting the quietness take over his fuzzy mind. There is so much emotion going on, and he just doesn't know how to deal with all of them at this moment. The numbness and the strange emptiness is eating him up bit by bit. 

But then, a sound from the hallway suddenly snatches his attention. 

He suspiciously walks to the door, and…….

“Why are you here?”

Lewis is busy toeing off his shoes. Roscoe and Coco start to wag their tails excitedly upon seeing Sebastian. 

“As far as I know, this is also my house?” 

Lewis crouches down to unclip the leashes and immediately urges the dogs to get in the living room.

“I thought you have celebrations to attend with your team and need to, I don’t know, visit your friends in LA first?” 

“They can wait.” He walks to Sebastian and leaves a light kiss on his cheek before heading over to the kitchen with a box in hand.

“I can wait too……” Sebastian mutters. 

“But I can’t.” 

Lewis puts the box on the island and starts to untie the ribbon, “Someone left without a word and made me chase him across half of the country. My celebration is 6 hours late now, and I can’t wait to eat this cake asap.” 

A small minimalism-style cake unveils in the box. 

Sebastian tries to find a reply, why can’t you just eat it, why can’t you just celebrate with other people, why can’t you just leave me alone, but all sound pointless now. 

He walks to the kitchen hesitantly and sits down across the island. 

“You bring this cake all the way from Austin?” 

Lewis puts away the box, looks quite excited about the cake, “Angela and Britta spent days to find someone to customize this cake. It is a gift for both of us, of course I need to bring it with me.”

Sebastian makes a face on the meaning behind the customization, “So I guess, a plant-based vegan chocolate cake, made with some magic?” Seriously, does vegan chocolate cake exist? 

Lewis laughs at his tease, “Yup, pretty accurate, made with magic and a spell called I-can’t-be-the-champion-without-you.”

And Sebastian’s breath just hitches at those unexpected words.

Lewis knows he might never say it out loud before, but still, it is the clearest fact to him that Sebastian is the one. The one who constantly fights him, chases him, challenges him, but also the one who always supports him, stands by him, and grounds him. He makes him a better person, he makes him the champion he is now. 

“I don’t know what you are thinking in your cute little head right now,” his fingers brush over Sebastian’s temple gently, “but we will finish the whole cake, cuddle, wake up in the afternoon tomorrow, and then we will talk about it. Sounds good?” 

Sebastian looks deep into Lewis’s eyes, a smile slowly grows on his lips. 

It never takes much understanding to smooth him down. And Lewis just knows it through and through.

After a long long day, the first time since his retirement from the race, Sebastian finally feels his heart warm and content. 

“Yeah, I will like that, a lot.”

And just when Lewis almost drifts off to sleep late in the night, Sebastian speaks up again softly.

“You know, you make a great Scar.”

Lewis cuddles further into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, voice muffled, “……Why am I Scar? In whose Lion King?”

“Just…,” Sebastian shrugs, “in some younger future version?”

Lewis smiles, of course, he knows what Sebastian is actually referring to, “Nonsense. In my version, I am Simba, cuz I am still rising, to be the champion.” 

“Then I guess I am the Scar in your version?” 

Lewis yarns before answering, “No… you could qualify as Scar, but sorry you’ve assigned to another role.”

Sebastian turns a bit to look at Lewis, “Why? I can be a villain, I don’t mind.” 

Lewis just leave a kiss on the back of his neck and changes the topic, “Can you do the Disney marathon with my niece and nephew next time? I am sure you guys will have fun re-telling the whole Lion King story.” 

And both of them smile it off.

Just……if he is Simba the King, then Sebastian will have to be Nala, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, another end. :)  
> The chapter gradually takes its own direction, so it doesn't come out as planned, but why not?  
> Thanks again for reading all along!  
> I hope you at least enjoy some of them, or all of them~ hahaha
> 
> Tbh, it was originally planned for 12 chapters, but when I first set it up I somehow only put down half of them. So I will leave it as it is for now. Let me know if you want more Sewis~ and meanwhile, I will try to see if I can figure out the second part lol


End file.
